Doctor Strange (Great Visitor)
Summary There are multiple Stranges within the Multiverse, but none has come to The Visitor. Originating from a Universe with a happier ending; one of which the Ancient One survived her encounter with Kaecilius and Strange never became the Sorcerer Supreme. However, with his great achievements and with the newfound complete trust of the Ancient One, Strange was tasked with protecting the Time Stone and was allowed to roam free. Travelling across the Multiverse, he learned many things and has gained Power; many of which would allow him to become one of the most powerful in the Multiverse. Personality Great Visitor Strange is a lot more composed than most of his counterparts; playing mind games and tricks with his enemies. His immense knowledge of the Magical and Science of the Multiverse is unrivaled by Humans; impressing even the Deities at work. He isn't afraid to pull jokes or pranks however; still being a version of Strange that largely follows the canon Strange's design. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Stephen Vincent Strange Origin: Doctor Strange: Great Visitor Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Likely Early 40s Classification: Master of the Mystic Arts, The Visitor from Beyond, The Strange Legend, "The Cavalry" Combat Statistics Tier: At least 9-A Physically, High 6-B with Magic | High 6-B Physically, Low 2-C, Possibly 2-C with Magic, High 1-B with the Cube of Infinite Dimensions Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Longevity, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Astral Projection, Limited Precognition, Portal Creation, Illusion Manipulation (Type 2), BFR, Soul Manipulation (Magic is seen capable of permanently killing a being's soul), Flight with the Cloak of Levitation, Time Manipulation and Acausality with the Eye of Agamotto, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Duplication, Transmutation, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Even with a unique Infinity Stone of Death, an Alternate Thanos was unable to kill Strange), Mind Manipulation (Mastered Mental Control and has even been shown to be able to thwart Galactus' attempts) and Biological Manipulation (Noted to have visited Earth 2149 several times in order to try and cure it) | Reality Warping and Existence Erasure (Completely erased the Infinity Gauntlet from the Past, Present and Future and thereby preventing its return forever. His magic is no different from the Celestial Energy that Celestials use), Cosmic Contract, Sealing and BFR with The Cube of Infinite Dimensions Attack Potency: At least Small Building Level (Rag-dolled Black Panther after a dispute with little difficulty), At least Large Country level with Magic (Contended with and defeated the Mad Titan Thanos even when he was expecting Strange) | Multi-Continent Level, Likely Large Planet level Physically (Contended with Thor with Storm Breaker), Universe+ Level with Magic (Claimed to have single-handedly killed Dormammu for good), Possibly Low Multiverse Level (Apparently possesses magic on-par with Cosmic Entities and has knowledge of Galactus and tells his friends not to worry) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Even with the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos had great trouble tagging Strange during their encounters), Likely Far Higher | At least Massively Hypersonic+, Likely Far Higher (By far one of the fastest characters in the MCU at this point in time; Being the only person Dormammu and Thanos took seriously upon first sight) Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Caught several hundred meteors from Thanos with a single spell incantation and launched it all back at even higher speeds), Likely Far Higher | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, Multi-Continent Class with Magic | Multi-Continent Class, Universal+, Possibly Low Multiversal with Magic Durability: At least Small Building Level, Universe+ Level with Magic Shields (Even with only Eldritch Magic, Strange was confident enough that he could at least stall Dormammu for a time even without the Time Stone) | Multi-Continent Level, At least Universal+, Possibly Low Multiverse Level with Magic Shields Stamina: Unknown, Likely Godlike (His version of the Ancient One claims he is capable of fighting for several days while near-death and still keep going strong with even high-level Spells) Range: Varies Heavily between spells, Low Multiversal with Magic Vision Standard Equipment: Eye of Agamotto, 7 other Infinity Stones from other Universes, Cube of Infinite Dimensions, Sling Ring, The Cloak of Levitation Intelligence: Genius (Possesses even more intellect than the Canon Strange and holds knowledge of the Multiverse rivaling or even surpassing the Ancient One, Completely outplayed Thanos in a "Game" of Wits), Possibly Extraordinary Genius (Tony Stark has repeatedly doubted his own intelligence whenever being compared to Strange) Weaknesses: Despite his insane strength, he still feels pain every time he strikes someone with his fists and even though he can fix it, his hands still shake as a reminder of his past and to not get lost within the Multiverse Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Master of the Mystic Arts:' Doctor Strange is a master and one of the greatest users of Magic in the Multiverse. Even at the beginning of his career, he was considered Prodigious and possibly ready to become the Sorcerer Supreme after only a year of training. This is only emphasized at the apparent "Death" of the Ancient One, with an Enraged Strange taking on and defeating Kaecilius along with his entire group in quick succession with little difficulty. This is later exasperated when Strange was able to fight on-par with Thanos even when he had almost all the Infinity Stones (Only lacking the Time Stone Strange had). **'Eldritch Magic:' By drawing power from the Multiverse, Strange is able to form and cast Spells of glowing orange energy. He's even gotten to the point of being able to conjure runes with effects unheard of by other users of this form of Magic. ***'Energy Bolts:' Energy Blasts of varying power, the most basic form comes in the shape of a Thunderbolt-like design; not unlike Zeus from Greek Mythology. More advanced forms Strange uses comes in the thousands; with the bolts being casted from Mandalas in Each hand. ***'Magical Constructs:' By using Magic, Strange is able to create any weapons of his choosing (Usually with Mandalas as the "core"). He has displayed whips (One of the simplest weapons) to swords and maces. His Shields are his famous "Specialty", capable of surviving insane amounts of damage he himself could never possibly take. *'Eye of Agamotto': Containing an Infinity Stone of Time, it was originally created by Cosmic Entities as a "Gift" to mortals. It has extreme control over Time itself and some would even say it IS Time itself. Although Strange theoretically has all applications of time, here are the ones he has displayed. **'Time Loop:' Done with the infamous "I've come to Bargain!" phrase, The Eye of Agamotto is able to infinitely loop back time every time Strange meets an unfortunate fate. It has such potency that even the likes of Thanos with almost all the Infinity Stones and a Well-Fed Galactus is incapable of preventing time from being Looped. **'Time Stop:' Although shown to be slightly more limited, Strange is capable of freezing time in an Area (or indiscriminately) should he wish. This is able to give Strange an appearance of Instant-Teleportation to even those who normally see through time. **'Time Slow:' Strange is able to slow down time to any degree he wants, sometimes even going as fast as slowing time so much so that he is capable of blitzing Ultron. Key: Base | Celestial Magic Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages